poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot's Misadventures of Spy Kids
Team Robot's Misadventures of Spy Kids is an upcoming Team Robot/Spy Kids crossover film created by TMNTHedgehog5. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Ingrid and Gregorio Cortez are rival spies who fall in love. They retire and have two children, 12-year-old Carmen and 9-year-old Juni. They work for the Organization of Super Spies (OSS) doing desk work. The children have no idea of their parents' previous career. Ingrid and Gregorio are called back into the field when agents go missing. The children are left in the care of Uncle Felix Gumm. Gregorio suspects that a kids' TV show star Fegan Floop has kidnapped the agents, and mutated them into his "Fooglies," creatures on his show. They are captured by Floop's "Thumb-Thumb" robots whose arms, legs, and head are made of thumbs, and taken to Floop's castle. Felix is alerted to the parents' capture, activates the fail-safe, tells the children the truth, and that he is not their uncle. The house is assaulted by Thumb-Thumbs, and the children escape alone on a submarine that's set to auto-pilot to a safe house. At the safe house, Carmen unlocks the door using her full name, and the children learn of their parents' past as they decide to rescue them. Inside of Floop's castle, he introduces his latest creation to Mr. Lisp, small robots in the shape of children. He wishes to replace the world leaders' children with these super-strong robots to control the world. The androids are "dumb", and cannot function outside of their inherent programming. Lisp is furious, demanding usable androids to sell to his clients. Floop along with his second-in-command Alexander Minion interrogate Gregorio and Ingrid. Floop demands the 'Third Brain', but Ingrid has no idea what he's talking about. Gregorio claims that he destroyed the brain years ago. Thinking the brain must be with the children, Floop sends his minions after them. Gregorio reveals to Ingrid the truth about the Third Brain. It was the codename of a project back when he worked in the science division of OSS. It was to house the skills of all of the world's best super spies. The project was deemed too dangerous, was scrapped and the materials to be destroyed, but Gregorio couldn't destroy the brain. Back at the safe house, the kids are visited by Ms. Gradenko. Gradenko says she works for OSS, and is there to help the children. Gradenko wants the Third Brain, but Carmen does not know anything. Gradenko orders the house dismantled, and Juni sees Thumb-Thumbs outside destroying the submarine. Gradenko's intentions revealed, Juni accidentally exposes the Third Brain, and a chase ensues with Carmen and some henchmen with jet packs. Carmen eventually gets the brain, and she and Juni escape the Thumbs. Minion reveals that he actually made robots of the children, and Floop sends them to get the Brain. Carmen realized too late that the bracelet Gradenko gave her was a tracking device, and she and Juni are attacked by their robot counterparts. Although he tries, Juni cannot destroy the Brain, and the androids got it as they fly away. With the Third Brain, Floop can achieve his goal, but he wishes to continue his children's show. Minion has different plans, and takes over, locking Floop into his "virtual room." The kids receive reluctant help from Gregorio's brother Isador "Machete" Cortez when they come to his spy shop, steal some of his gear, and take his spy plane to fly to Floop's castle. Juni crashes the plane into the water, and the two swim into the castle. Minion takes Ingrid and Gregorio to the "Fooglilizer." Gregorio reveals that Minion used to work for the OSS, but was fired when he attempted to steal the Third Brain. Juni rescues Floop, and the three of them head to the control room. Floop theorizes he can reprogram the androids. They trap Minion on the Fooglilizer and, confronting Lisp and Gradenko, the family are beset by 500 robots. Machete busts through the window, and joins the family to fight. Floop resets the androids. With the children on their side, the family heads home. With advice from Juni, Floop introduces the android children on his show. The family's breakfast is interrupted by Devlin who has a mission for Carmen and Juni, Carmen accepts on one condition, that they work as a family. Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *SpongeBob and Patrick *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Sora, Donald and Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie and Penny Ling *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Sam and Max *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard Main Cast *Carmen Cortez *Juni Cortez *Gregorio Cortez *Ingrid Cortez *Fegan Floop *Ms. Gradenko *Felix *Machete *Mr. Lisp *Alexander Minion *Donnagon *Devlin Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot and Cubot *The Psycho Rangers *Sheldon J. Plankton *Dr. Blowhole *The Ice King *Shredder & Krang *Master Frown and Brock Links Sneak Peeks #???: #???: #???: #???: #???: #???: Full Movie # Trivia *Here is the movie transcript of this movie, Team Robot In Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams movie transcripts. *Dr. Eggman along side with The Psycho Rangers, Plankton, Dr. Blowhole, The Ice King, Shredder & Krang will be guest starring in this film. Category:TMNTHedgehog5